darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Infinity
Infinity is a planet from The Darkspore. It is a heavily polluted planet covered in factories and poisoned oceans. With little resources left, many of the natives fled or perished. The planet was easily taken over by The Darkspore because the few who were left on the planet were very weak and outnumbered. Battle drones called Combots were made to aid in the defeat of the Darkspore, but even they could not defeat them alone. Crogenitor Suzu resides on this Planet. Inhabitants from Infinity are called "Infini". The only known sentient race from this planet are the Randayn. Lore Infinity is an ancient world overrun by mechanical development. AI factories, like tumors or parasites, are embedded inside every mountain, valley and field, strangling the skies with toxic emissions. Deprived of direct sunlight by the perma-smog, Infini plant life has evolved to become magnetotropic, replacing the solar energy of photosynthesis with the abundant super-magnetic sources remaining from Infini industry. Despite the long-ago deaths of their workers, some AI factories continue to operate, having “evolved” into geophagous (“earth-eating”), mobile entities. Burrowing vast tunnels through crust and mantle, these machines surface to belch toxic clouds into the atmosphere, expelling their liquid wastes and "drinking” from rivers of molten sludge trudging their ways to the planet’s poisoned seas. The one place that Infini life forms survive in their original states, inside energy-sheathed conservatories, is the capital city of Infinity Prime. Elsewhere, only genetic freaks can survive, mutated to consume the plastics, metal waste and ore tailings that have choked the life from this world. But Infinity wasn't always a poisoned planet. Before the Darkspore invasion, the mobile AI harvesting and construction complexes protected the planetary ecology that gave the galaxy its tools, fuels, shelters and ships. But The Corruptor deranged their programming, turning them from preservers to destroyers. Sectors Uranium Heights :HELIX Intro: "Uranium Heights. During Infinity's golden age, these extractors harvested radioactive ore to power the Crogenitor's industrial expansion." :HELIX Observation: "Now corrupted, these factories devastate what remains of Infinity's fragile ecosystem, with endless destructive mining that yields massively toxic waste." Terminal Haven :HELIX Intro: "Terminal Haven, the final eco-preserve on Infinity's surface. The dysfunctional machines have yet to ruin it completely." :HELIX Observation: "These harvesters once safely extracted the planet's material wealth. Without Crogenitor oversight, they threaten to destroy the ruined ecosystem's final oasis of life." Core Extractor :HELIX Intro: "The Core Extractor. These devices collect ore from stone siphons above. They then pass semi-refined material downward, while shunting waste plasma to pits below." :HELIX Observation: "These pits collect toxic mining emissions and waste plasma, shunted from stone siphons and ore processors higher up the cliff face." Fragmented Peak :HELIX Intro: "The Fragmented Peak. The stone siphons are mountain crushers, adept at scaling Infinity's cliffs. They harvest ore containing priceless minerals, metals, and gemstones." Known inhabitants *Goliath *Meditron *Titan *SRS-42 *Seraph-XS *Suzu *Arcturus Trivia *Infinity is most likely a view on how Earth may one day become; overrun by intelligent machines, and almost all humans wiped out by pollution. Category:Planets & Places Category:Cyber Category:Infinity Category:Darkspore Category:Darkspore Gameplay